El TV Kadsre 2
El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-supported channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. Similar to El TV Kadsre 4, BBC Two UK, TVNZ 1 New Zealand, RTP2 Portugal and PBS United States. El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by , , Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) Music * Triple J TV ''2007-present * ''Rage ''1989-present Imports drama * ''Filthy Rich ''(NZ) (2016-present) * ''Line of Duty ''(UK) (2013-present) Imports animated * ''Rex The Runt ''(United Kingdom) 2000-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports soap opera * ''Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports comedy * ''Monty Python's Flying Circus ''(UK) (1970-1978, 1987-1993, 2016-present) * ''This Hour Has 22 Minutes ''(Canada) 1994-present Imports music * JBTV (United States) 1990-present * 360TuneBox Videos only 2015-present * BlankTV (United States) 1989-present Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''InuYasha (Japan) 2018-present (Re-aired episodes) * RWBY ''(United States) 2014-present (also aired on ETVKK, BTV Me and El TV Kadsre 5) * ''My Life Me ''(Canada) 2011-present episodes Children's programming (branded as Gethers) * ''Monster Allergy (ITA) (2009-present) (Re-aired episodes) * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears ''(UK/CA/DK) (2001-2006; 2017-present) (Re-aired episodes) * ''The ZhuZhus ''(CA) (2017-present) (also aired on ETVKK) * ''Britannica's Tales Around the World (US) (1992-present) (Re-aired episodes) * ToddWorld ''(United States) 2005-present aired on [[ETVKPS]] episodes * ''Oscar and Friends ''(New Zealand) 1996-present episodes * ''Bob The Builder ''(United Kingdom) 1999-present episodes * ''Doki ''(Canada) 2014-present aired on [[ETVKPS]] episodes Events * ''Juno Awards ''(Canada) 1976-present * ''New Zealand Music Awards (New Zealand) 1992-present Former programs Imports drama * Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2015 * The Border ''(Canada) 2009-2011 * ''The Clinic ''(Ireland) 2004-2010 * ''Shark in the Park ''(New Zealand) 1989-1991 * ''City Life ''(New Zealand) 1996-1998 * ''City Homicide (Australia) 2008-2012 * Vincent (United Kingdom) 2005-2006 * Outrageous Fortune ''(New Zealand) 2006-2011 * ''The Missing ''(United Kingdom/United States) 2016-2017 Imports soap operas * ''Brookside ''(United Kingdom) 1982-2003 Imports comedy * ''Royal Canadian Air Farce (Canada) 1994-2009 * Moving Wallpaper ''(United Kingdom) 2008-2009 * ''House of Venus Show ''(Canada) 2006-2010 * ''Made in Canada ''(Canada) 1999-2004 * ''I Rock ''(Australia) 2010 * ''The 11 O'Clock Show ''(United Kingdom) 1998-2000 * ''Sensitive Skin (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * 1000 Ways to Die ''(United States) 2008-2012 * ''Portlandia ''(United States) 2012-2019 * ''SCTV ''(Canada) 1977-1985 Imports documentary * ''Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 * ''The Nature of Things ''(Canada) 1968-2018 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 * ''Punch! ''(Canada) 2008-2010 * ''Cartoon Planet ''(United States) 1995-1998 * ''Space Ghost Coast to Coast ''(United States) 1994-2008 * ''The Critic ''(United States) 1994-1995 * ''Monkey Dust ''(United Kingdom) 2003-2006 Imports music * Beta Records TV (United States) 2008-2016 Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2009-2010 * ''Shugo Chara! ''(Japan) 2008-2011 * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * The Wannabes ''(United States) 2010-2014 * ''Sword Art Online ''(Japan) 2014 * ''The Tribe ''(United Kingdom) 2009-2013 * ''Spooksville ''(United States) 2014-2015 * ''In Your Dreams ''(Australia) 2014 * ''18 to Life ''(Canada) 2011-2012 Children's programs (branded as Gethers) * ''Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989-1996) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1996) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * ''Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''Danger Mouse ''(1983-2007) * ''G2G ''2009-2018 * ''Tickle on The Tum ''(1984-1988) * ''Biz Kid$ ''(United States) 2008-2017 Others * ''Special Delivery ''(United States) 1987-1992 (also ared on El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Beyond 2000 ''(Australia) 1985-1995 * ''Squeeze ''(New Zealand) 1999-2004 * ''Flipside ''(New Zealand) 2002-2004 * ''Fair Go ''(New Zealand) 1977-1998 Movies El TV Kadsre 2 doesen't usually broadcast Hollywood movies, they tend to broadcast short films, classic movies, documentary or independent films. Slogans * The Second Network (1968-2003) * The Red Network (1979-1991) * A second home. (1991-2017) * Your independent home (2017-present) See also * El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:1968 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Cable channels Category:Secondary channels Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1968 establishments Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s